


I'm XXX bitch, triple X-rated

by WildChildRed41



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Jurassic World (2015), Parks and Recreation
Genre: Multi, foursome smut, m/m/m/f
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 21:30:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5981563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildChildRed41/pseuds/WildChildRed41
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader goes with Andy on a vacation to Jurassic World, but while visiting the park they get lost and ends up running into a long lost friend, Peter, who in turn meets Andy. While at a restaurant the two get friendlier and eventually you three meet Owen. Peter mentions to Andy how much you always wanted to try this and without explaining what it is he heads over to Owen. Coming back with the raptor alpha peter asks if you two have a room on the island. And then that’s when things get steamy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm XXX bitch, triple X-rated

You couldn’t believe that you were here, on the island Nublar walking hand in hand with the man you loved. Everything was so perfect and beautiful you couldn’t believe that he got you two tickets to this place. You spent the day walking around and seeing all the main attractions, you even tried to take a small triceratops from the petting zoo, you were on your way towards the trex feeding when a crowd of tourists swept you away from Andy. Though you were taken away from him you ended up getting pressed right against the glass, and when that feeding came you couldn’t believe the sight; she was beautiful something to behold. When the crowd finally began to disburse you were left standing next to a man; you looked at him strangely not because he had your boyfriend’s face but because he was dressed like he was ready for an Alice cooper concert. He whistled which caused you to jump, “I thought these things went extinct a long time ago.” He muttered to himself but you chimed in, “That’s what makes this park so special it brings them back from the dead to gain profits, I mean have you seen the prices for the drinks?” he looked at you and chuckled, “You mean the 7$ bottle of water? Yea I’ll pass on that.” You laughed as well, he turned his gaze back to you and smiled, “Hey don’t I know you?” you looked back at him, he did seem familiar but you just couldn’t put your finger on it. “Aren’t you—?” Before he could ask Andy yelled out your name “(Y/N) there you are!” the man stared at you, “(Y/n) is that really you?” before Andy could reach you the man had pulled you into an embrace. Andy stood there a bit confused, “Babe why does this guy have my face?” the man stopped hugging you and walked over to Andy, the both made the exact same face while circling one another, “Nice shirt.” “Thanks, I like your outfit. Got this outlaw kinda look going on.” The man’s smile grew and he shook Andy’s hand while laughing like they were old friends. Still confused you asked how he knew you. He looked over to you and said, “It’s me. Peter Quill.” Your eyes grew wide, you haven’t seen Peter since he disappeared after his mom’s death, you believed he was dead, but here he was standing right in front of you smiling and chatting with your boyfriend like he had never left.

You spent the rest of the day with Peter tagging along, it felt like old times the only difference was; he was older. He went from the scrawny kid you used to protect to looking like a professional weight lifter, not the kind that go all out an look like the hulk but the normal kind that you’d see on a magazine explaining their work out routine. When he and Andy would walk in front of you, you couldn’t help but check him out, shit even went so far as to think about his length. He would catch you staring and smirk which would cause you to blush and look back down at the park map. When the night was creeping upon you Andy suggested going for drinks to get to know Peter a lot better, you were exhausted but you didn’t want to be a party pooper, and Peter would’ve never let you live it down. You agreed and you three made your way over to the restaurant.

“Shit if I would’ve known you would’ve grown into a fine woman I totally would’ve come back to earth.” Andy looked puzzled, “What do you mean?” you figured you might as well ask seeing as you didn’t understand either. “Well remember when they said I ran away, disappeared, and my personal favorite, died I was actually exploring the galaxy. I have my own crew of misfits now, we’re actually on vacation ourselves and well no one wanted to come here so they dropped me off.” It sounded like complete shit but you had to believe him, the way he was dressed and the fact he had no idea what an iPod or cellphone was made his story somewhat true. “So you knew (Y/N) when you two were kids?” Andy asked, Peter finished off his beer and smirked, “Why yes but she was a lot tougher back then.” You scowled over at him, “That’s because your scrawny ass couldn’t stand up to the bullies. I had to fight them for you.” He grabbed your hand and kissed it, “And I am ever so thankful my dear knight.” You pulled away feeling somewhat hot. Andy took notice but didn’t say anything. “So what brings you two here?” he asks sitting back, “I got us tickets, it took at least a year to save up, I thought cuz (y/n) loves dinosaurs this would be a good place for an anniversary.” He wrapped his arm around your shoulder you sunk into his touch and smiled up at him, “To be honest this is a great surprise.” Peter rolled his eyes, “Also never pegged you for a mushy romance type of gal.” you rolled your eyes this time and took a drink almost spitting it out in the process when you saw Owen Grady, the raptor trainer, walk in and take a seat at the bar.

Peter followed your gaze and said, “Damn I think (y/n) found our triplet.” He motioned over to Owen so Andy could see him as well. “I’ll say so.” He takes a drink and then a thought hits him, “What if we are related?” you and peter get quiet but then burst out laughing at the idea. “Nah man you couldn’t be related to me.” Peter stifles a laugh and Andy glares at him, “Well why not?” “Because I rule and you know it. Besides I wouldn’t be caught dead with a brother who works for an office. You don’t get any freedom, in space, shit it’s amazing.” Andy rolled his eyes, “Better than my having my head in the clouds.” He muttered finishing off his beer. You kept your gaze on Owen, it had been an exciting day already with Andy and Peter but now you were seeing the amazing raptor alpha in the flesh. He had caught your glance and smiled, you felt yourself flush and you had to stop and think about Andy, if he saw you blushing he might get upset, but he is usually okay with you flirting so long as it doesn’t lead to something else. Of course you’ve always talked to him about a three sum before, but that was with the intention of another girl.

Peter viewed the entire thing, smirking he looked at Andy and said, “Watch this.” He got up and strutted over to Owen, took a seat and began talking. “What do you think he’s doing?” he asked, you groaned and said, “If I didn’t know any better I think he can read minds.” Andy still looked puzzled but continued to watch the two men conversing at the bar. Within a matter of minutes and a couple of head turns Peter was coming back to the table this time with Owen right behind him. “So everyone as you know this is Owen Grady, alpha extraordinaire, I chatted with him about something I know (y/n) will enjoy.” You froze, you didn’t know what Peter told him and you didn’t know how Andy would react you wait till the words fell out his mouth before jumping to conclusions.

“Well what is it?” Andy asked somewhat excited for the news as if he already knew exactly what Peter would say. “How about a four sum?” you swallowed hard, you felt all eyes on you now, you went to look at Andy for an answer or somewhat of a defensive to say no but when your eyes met his the look of lust and excitement glazed them over. “What do you say (y/n)?” Peter asked again, your mind raced and it sounded like his voice was so far away. You offered a smile and said, “Let’s talk about this at the room.” With a quick round of high fives you all made your way back to the hotel room. Andy had gotten a special bundle with the passes and ended up getting a suite just right under the presidential suite. It was big even for the two of you, almost mimicking a small apartment, you sat down on the soft couch and waited for the men to sit to discuss everything. You weren’t entirely sure about it but the more you thought the more your core burned and became wet with desire. The thought of having three guys who looked like triplets ravish you made you melt, you had seen how three sums work, thanks to the internet, but a four sum seemed a tad difficult. You knew anal was totally out of the question, you didn’t want anything poking your bum especially where number 2 comes out. You laughed at your own poop thought and before you could regain your thoughts you felt a hand on the inside of your leg. You jumped at the touch, you were totally unaware of what was happening up until now; you looked at Peter who was smiling at you.

“Hey (y/n) remember when we were kids I said I’d marry you?” shit he was pulling this card again. “Yes.” You squeaked out that answer, you could’ve hit yourself for that one, he leaned closer brushing your hair to the side to whisper in your ear, “If this happens I’m going to fuck you like it’s our honeymoon.” The heat on your face was nothing compared to the pool of heat forming between your legs, you tried looking for Andy and when you spotted him all he did was smirk at you. Suddenly this became an invite to Owen and Andy, they began to crowd around you, you didn’t mind it at all in fact you had just given them a yes to this. Owen leaned back into the couch pulling you with him, his hands felt hot against your skin and you knew that you would eventually die from this so until that happened you wanted to enjoy the fuck out of it. He laughed darkly and stated, “Now I don’t know exactly what Peter here told you but whatever it was sure made you red, I bet I can make you turn another shade of red…” you tried to play along trying to keep your cool, “You wish.” He raised his eyebrows “Wanna bet?” you smirked, “Show me.” He cupped your chin, tilted your head up and said so the other two could hear, “I’m going to take you and fuck you like an animal.” You knew he won, shit he knew he won, you probably went through all shades of red before settling on a color. You honestly couldn’t take much more, you were on the verge of just ripping your clothes off, Andy grabbed your hand and pulled you up onto your feet, without any words he kissed you hard. A new found hunger in this one showed he wasn’t going to let these two dominate the setting.

It wasn’t long before you were signaling them to follow you to the bedroom, you were done thinking you knew you wanted this, brain, heart, and body. You had no problem undressing, you were just lucky your lust didn’t give you the strength to rip your clothes off, and as you got the last article of clothing off your eyes met three very food looking bodies. You knew Andy’s body from anywhere, but the next two, holy shit, peter was fine you couldn’t explain how fine this man was. Owen, dear god, you thought peter had the body of a god, shit Owen just became king of the gods. Now the real question pegged your mind, you felt somewhat embarrassed to even move your eyes down south but when you did damn you didn’t regret it. You didn’t know exactly how this would work out, did you want to start going at it like rabbits or take it easy and drag it out as much as you could. You quickly decided, you knew how to take charge, but it was different when Andy knew you were more of a sub than a dom. You snapped your fingers which got their attention, you motioned towards the bed, “Sit.” They followed. Sitting at the end of the bed they eagerly waited to see who you would go to first.

Since Peter and Owen were new to you, you had to choose between them, it wouldn’t be fair if you paid attention to them and leave Andy out so you decided to torture them equally. You decided to suck Peter first. You walked over and knelt in front of him, he opened his legs to allow you in between. He was quite impressive down there, around 8-9 inches long and thick. You reached your tongue out and gently licked all around his sack before sliding up his shaft and taking the head of his cock in. You slowly slid your mouth up and down his cock taking more in your mouth with each stroke. Soon you were taking in his whole cock into your mouth and throat using long slow strokes. You decided to try something Andy liked, you used one of your hands to massage his balls while you sucked. Peter was moaning softly and running a hand through your hair until it found a place on the back of your head. You didn’t want to go too long as you wanted him to last a bit longer. He tried to move your head but you pulled back to let him know to stop. This went on for a few moments before you decided to switch to Owen.

You didn’t have to move much to get to Owen, and he welcomed you the same way Peter had. You started on him the same way you hade Peter, flicking your tongue over his head before moving down and taking him into your mouth. All the while you massaged his sack while moving one hand up his shaft to meet where your mouth couldn’t fully reach. Unlike Peter Owen kept his hands at his side and mumbled curses under his breath while Peter began to stroke himself to keep him hard. Once again you stopped and moved over to Andy, since this wasn’t his first blowjob from you he knew to sit still and let you work. You gently licked and sucked his sack then moved slowly up his shaft licking the entire length before doing what he loved, you pushed his entire length down your throat. You massaged the bottom of his shaft with your tongue as his hands entangled themselves in your hair. You had to go slow to make sure you didn’t send him over the edge.

You were so ready to get this going now, you couldn’t wait much longer, hell even you were willing to do anything. You got onto the bed and readied yourself for either one of those men to just go at you. You were a bit surprised to see Andy let the other decide who should go first, he wasn’t one to share you so easily but this new found spark in him just made it so much sexier. While they decided Andy bent down to whisper into your ear, “Just think, 3 cocks to make you scream tonight baby.” Shit hearing him say that was enough to send a small orgasm over your waiting body. Owen decided, since Peter was the first to be in your mouth, that he should be the first inside your pussy. You had no trouble agreeing with that logic. He crawled over to you, just as he had done for you, you spread open your legs and welcomed him. His tip was right at your entrance and with the same treatment you had given his cock he had given to your pussy. Slowly he pushed himself into you, it was practically tearing you apart, you wanted it but damn this was torture. He saw you twist the sheets in your hands and a playful smirk grew on his face. He shoved his cock into your pussy and started to pump slowly. The force of his thrust almost sent you over the edge, it felt so good to finally have one of those cocks inside you, and it was going to be even better when you had tried all three. Not at once, what kind of animal would do that. When he had settled on a movement that felt right for both of you, Andy placed his cock at your lips. You opened wide and put your hand on his ass and pulled him to you until his cock was all the way in the back of your throat.

You heard peter mumble, “Shit she took the whole length.” He would slide his long shaft out to the tip before  pushing all the way back into your mouth, now you couldn’t leave Andy out of this, you used your free hand to stroke him, when you felt that Peter had had enough of your mouth you switched it up. This time Andy’s tip was placed at your lips and with a hungry open mouth you proceeded to do the same to Andy’s cock. You were almost near your peak, you could feel Peter and Andy reaching their limits as well, before any of you could cum you stopped them. You tried to lower the excitement down, you didn’t want to ruin this right away, and no you wanted this to last. All three of them started to fondle, kiss, and caress all the right parts of your body. Soon you opened your legs once again, spreading your lips you said, “I need to be eaten out right now.” Andy dove right down and started licking you fast and furiously. Just the way you liked it when you got all worked up. Peter and Owen took turns kissing, sucking, and biting the rest of you. You begged for Owen said you needed his cock in your mouth to which he happily obliged. Andy called Peter down and laid on his side allowing him to begin licking at your swollen clit while Andy fingered you.

You continued this for a short time until you came. It was breath taking and left you panting, but they weren’t done yet, oh no, Andy placed his cock at the entrance of your pussy. He grabbed you and pulled you up holding you in his arms as he buried his cock to the hilt in one thrust. You let out a loud moan of approval. He started to pump into you. Alternating between hard and fast strokes to long and slow ones making your breathing faster and harder. You were grinding your pussy into Andy’s pubic bone working up another orgasm. You were getting heated from all the attention, with your mind fogged you looked at Owen and peter, “Help yourself.” Peter smirked and got behind you, “Hope you don’t mind it but,” he began pushing into your ass, “I’m more of an ass man myself.” With that said he bit into your neck almost drawing blood, you let out a small moan as you felt Andy release into you, the warmth taking place at your core. He pulled out and in turn Owen took his place. And damn if Owen didn’t hold truth to his bet he began pounding into you hard and fast. You started telling them exactly how you wanted it, “Fuck me harder. Just like that. Don’t stop. I’m almost there.” The string of words fell out your lips like a chorus of sweet sweet music. When it finally came for you, you practically yelled it out, it was too much for Owen and Peter and they were now informing you they would be cumming as well. With Petering cumming into your ass and Owen’s mixing with Andy’s you laid back on peter as Owen pulled free and laid back breathless.

You all laid on the bed resting. All lost in the thoughts of what just happened. You looked over at the two guys and asked. “You don’t have plans in the morning do you?” Peter and Owen said they didn’t. You looked at Andy and said, “Well, we don’t have anything planned for the morning or afternoon tomorrow. Feel like going again after we recover? We could all shower and then watch movies and order room service.” His eyes lit up and he said, “You shower first, I’ll order room service and flip through the channels.” You laughed, got up and walked towards the bathroom. Looks like this was going to be a fun vacation after al


End file.
